The New Snakes
by SleepySama
Summary: In the year 2037, when two new Snakes, Cobra and Python, are created, each seeks to kill each other.
1. Chapter I: The New Snakes

Chapter 1: The New Snakes

Genetic Information Laboratory, Arizona USA

1700 Hours, Tuesday September 23rd, 2014

Big Boss DNA Research Lab, B-Wing

"Doctor, the DNA strands you requested are ready." Professor Ortega said rather quietly.

"If I am correct, there's one from each of the Snakes, am I right?" replied Doctor Solgovich.

"Yes, doctor. Two from each member of the Snake family. Naked, Solidus, Solid, and Liquid." Professor Ortega finished, nervously.

The two researchers, tired and fatigued from the lack of sleep and amount of research they had spent two weeks on, were in the final stages of finalizing their latest project: Project Snake. If this project went exactly as each of the researchers, as well as the United States government planned, then two new legendary soldiers, each with genes from each of the Snakes, would be born.

"Should we maximize the flux capacity, doctor?"

"Yes. Flip the switch, and let's just hope for a miracle."

Professor Ortega pressed several buttons in front of two large glass tubes, each with an embryo of the two new Snakes.

"Flip the switch?" asked Professor Ortega, shakily.

"Flip it, Professor. We're about to make history, right here." replied Doctor Solgovich.

Ortega flipped a large, red switch in the middle of a control board, and both glass tubes began to rapidly change color, as an ink-like substance began to fill up in both of them.

"It's going very perfectly, Professor. Just as planned."

After several minutes, the ink-like substance in each tube eventually dissolved, and the embryos were now fully-developed babies. The researchers then drained the tubes of water, and, with extreme caution, took each baby out. Professor Ortega had one, bald and innocent, in his hands, while Solgovich placed one on a table specifically made for the purpose of holding such things.

"Their names will be John and Jack." Solgovich said, with confidence.

"Very simple names, John and Jack are." Ortega replied.

"They will both be very powerful, I can already tell. Just like their forefathers." Solgovich said.

"Yes, I know." Ortega replied.

Suddenly, an loud, screeching alarm went off in the lab. Both babies started to cry, and the researchers panicked. An explosion sounded off as the entrance to the lab was breached by a C4 charge.

"Spare no one!" one of the intruding soldiers yelled.

Soldiers, carrying FN-SCARs, flooded into the room, and cracks of gunfire sounded as both researchers were shot dead.

"Seize the Snakes!" the captain yelled, shooting the alarm.

Two soldiers went and carried both babies in their arms securely, and exited the facility, without a word.


	2. Chapter II: Infiltration

Chapter 2: Infiltration

Top-Secret US Military Base: WEREWOLF, Arctic Circle

0436 Hours, Thursday, January 22nd, 2037

Submarine Hangar, A2-Wing

A submarine silently wades through the cold, frozen waters of the Arctic Circle, nearing the WEREWOLF outpost. A large port on the side of the submarine opens up, filtering water and air supplies out of the sub, and an SDV (SEAL Delivery Vehicle) appears from the port.

"Alright John. You're about a quarter mile away from the outpost." Colonel Maxwell Johnson said through the Codec.

"Damn Colonel.. It's freezing, even with this sneaking suit on. How am I supposed to get by with the mission when I'm gonna freeze to death?" a deep voice replied.

"Don't worry. If our intelligence is correct, it should get much warmer than it is in the ocean once you get inside the facility. Do you remember your directives, John?"

"Not really. FOXHOUND didn't make them clear."

"Well then. You've got three objectives. Priority, however, is to find those new Metal Gears the US Government has been collaborating on with several terrorist organizations to make, and take pictures of them. Second, you've got to find Major Sampson and ask him information on the new Metal Gears. Lastly, you have to assassinate a man going by the name of Cobra.

"Alright. Hey, won't the enemy be having some radio jammers to listen in to our Codec conversations?" John asked.

"Nope. We've implanted several nanomachines into your body so you can listen to the Codec without anybody listening in. Also, for security reasons, I'm giving you a new codename. For this mission, you're going in as Python. Got it?"

"I got it Colonel. I'm entering the submarine port now." Python replied.

"Alright. I'll contact you in approximately an hour."

"Okay. Turning off SDV engine."

Python turned off the engine of the SDV, and quietly, almost gracefully, swam to the surface.

He was inside a large, more brightly lit storage room. A submarine sat in the middle, right above the water, several guards armed with submachine guns and rifles patrolling the area.

The room was much warmer, despite being in the negative Fahrenheit scale. Python, who was wearing a SCUBA mask, removed his mask, revealing a face that was extremely similar to Big Boss, a legendary black ops soldier and mercenary who formed the infamous, Outer Heaven.

A defined, muscular face complete with all of Big Boss's features, even his missing right eye, which Python lost during a mission in the Andes, as well as a bandana. Python dropped his mask into the water, and hurried to cover behind a large metal crate, and contacted the Colonel.

"Colonel, I'm inside the facility."

"Good. Now, we've armed you with a tranquilizer gun, and an MP-446 Viking, both equipped with suppressors. If you're ever going to get deeper inside the facility, you've got to sneak your way through. Avoid getting attention from the guards as much as possible."

"Got it. Python out."

Python got into the CQC stance he was taught in FOXHOUND, knife in the left hand and his suppressed Viking in the right. He passed several guards, unbeknownst to the guards, and took a flight of downward leading stairs, further into the facility.

He heard two voices across a corner, and saw that they were both carrying Magpul FMGs, perfect for close quarters engagement. Whoever was arming these terrorists sure had the money for it.

Python, while one of the guards left for a moment, took the remaining guard into a CQC chokehold, holding a knife to his face.

"Oh shit.. the Chairman really should have seen this coming." the guard said, shakily.

"Turn the safety on." Python said as quietly as possible. The other guard began to turn around, but not before Python pulled the trigger and silently killed him.

Blood spilled from the guard's neck, and he fell to the floor, dead.

"FOXHOUND tactics huh…" the chokehold guard said, still very nervous.

Python tightened his chokehold, eventually having the guard pass out from the lack of air, and continued his way toward an elevator.

Pressing a holographic touchpad, Python waited until he heard the _beep _of the elevator arriving. He hid behind a wall, and waited for three soldiers to come out, and snuck into the elevator.

His Codec rang. It wasn't a frequency he knew. He took the call anyway.

"Hello John. Or should I say, Python?" a very deep voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Python asked, rather irritated.

"Let's just say, we know each other very well.." the voice replied, and the Codec call got cut off.

Python selected the highest floor up, the surface, and hid behind one of the elevator walls before the doors slid closed. He tried contacting the Colonel, but no response. The facility was obviously jamming all outside communications at this point. His Codec basically worked everywhere. Just not here.

The elevator beeped once more, and the doors slid open, causing snow to rush into the elevator without warning.

"Damn!" Python said, angrily.

Rushing out of the elevator, Python couldn't see anything beyond five inches from his face.

His Codec rung once more. He answered it. It was the Colonel.

"Python, It's Johnson. I see you're outside by now. You're making excellent progress.

"Thanks, but how am I supposed to get inside the main facility when it's fucking freezing out here?

"Don't worry, when in extreme conditions such as these, your suit tightens up in a matter of minutes to keep you warm. It also boasts Octo Camo abilities, so it changes to the textures of your surroundings."

Python saw what the Colonel was talking about. His suit had turned snow white, with several dabs of blue here and there, and he was starting to feel very warm by now. He ended the Codec call.

The sound of Mi-8 Hinds sounded off as more than six helicopters passed by just several tens of feet above Python's head. He also heard over ten guards nearby, but he couldn't see them. Just voices.

"Fuck. I dropped my damn cigarettes again. I paid three dollars for those little bastards!" he heard one say.

The blizzard began to pull off a little, and he could see a little farther. Several more helicopters passed by, and he could see that there were at least twenty guards patrolling the foot of the base.

In a prone position, Python crawled his way towards an electric gate. He could already tell it was electric from the sounds of surging electricity being emitted from the fence.

"Damn." he grunted.

He put his Viking into its holster and took out his MK.22 Hush Puppy, and shot a nearby guard operating the gate controls. Python then climbed a ladder and shut down the gate's electric abilities, and cut open a hole in the gate large enough to fit himself into it with his knife.

Python heard a nearby elevator beep, and two doors nearby slid open, with an armored soldier armed with an HK-417, stepping out from its doors. It was hard to believe that a soldier of his weight and size could be supported by an elevator. Python, carefully, snuck right behind him and into the elevator, and closed the doors just as the burly soldier turned around.

Another Codec call.

"Python, are you inside the main facility?" he asked.

"Yeah. How am I doing so far?"

"Not too bad, but I have bad news. Major Sampson has been executed."

"What?" Python asked, surprised.

"You have a new objective. There's a woman in there. Her name is Sophia. Apparently, she's the one who shot him and will know most of the answers to this new project."

"Alright, Colonel. Can you give me some information about this adversary?"

"Well, all I know is that she's a late descendant of Revolver Ocelot, and she knows her skills. She hones all his revolver techniques, and she carries one Colt SAA and one MP-412 REX. I would be careful if I were you."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a massive armory, complete with T-72Us, an entire armory of small arms and ammunition, and several helicopters. This terrorist organization was better armed than FOXHOUND said they would be.

Python crawled onto a catwalk, and proceeded through a small vent near a door. He crawled through the vents and into the detention area, where prisoners were kept. From the vents, he could see all kinds of prisoners, ones with army fatigues to tuxedos.

Suddenly, the ventilation gave way, and Python fell into a cell that happened to have a guard in it, asking a man in a tuxedo a question unknown to Python.

"What the hell?" the guard said, surprised, and he raised up his rifle.

Quickly, Python shot him with a tranquilizer round, putting the guard to rest onto the cold, metal floor.

"Who the hell are you son?" a white man with combed, blonde hair asked.

"That's classified. Who might you be?" Python replied.

The man chuckled. "Why, I'm Kennedy Faraseen, president of ArmsTech.

"ArmsTech? I've heard of that. So you're the supplier of these terrorists?"

"Well, I was, until they had no use for me and threw me into this damn jail cell. They took over my entire company, took all my money and killed my family!" he said, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Python said, sympathetically. It's not like Python experienced death. He's experienced it everyday. Kennedy started to bawl, crying like a newborn baby.

Kennedy pulled himself together, and wiped away his tears.

"Wait a second, you're from FOXHOUND, aren't you?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for something called, Metal Gear. Got any ideas where it is?"

"Nope, but I know it's in this facility. In fact, I've heard that it's been kept in cold storage for over a year deep in this facility, and that they're planning to launch three unstoppable nukes tomorrow morning.

"What? Tomorrow morning? I thought that they weren't even going to use that son of a bitch!" Python nearly yelled.

"Well, weren't you sent to destroy them?" Kennedy asked, curiously. "No, I was only sent to take pictures." Python replied.

Kennedy broke out in laughter.

"Ha! A photographer from the legendary FOXHOUND! I'm surprised how you even got this far!"

Python unconcealed his knife, and held it to Kennedy's neck.

"Look, I just want to know if you know someone hear named Sophia! Now shut up and give me some information, dammit." Python angrily shouted out.

"HEY! WHO'S IN THERE!" a loud voice from the hallway sounded off.

"Crap, you've been made!"


	3. Chapter III: A Lost Cause

Chapter 3: A Lost Cause

Top-Secret US Military Base: WEREWOLF, Arctic Circle

0510 Hours, Thursday, January 22nd, 2037

Detention Area, B6-Wing, Cell 7B3DB8370BL07

The alerted guard was shot by Python's silenced Viking before he could say another word, but the impact of his body hitting the metal floor caused quite a ruckus. His finger hit the trigger of his FN2000, causing it to fire full automatic.

"Shit! You've alerted the guards!" Kennedy said, panicked.

Before Python could reassuring Kennedy, the president of ArmsTech took a bullet to the head, causing brain matter and blackish blood to spill all over the detention cell.

"Freeze, asshole!" one of the incoming guards yelled, firing his rifle.

Python took cover behind a nearby chair, and fired several rounds into the soldier's chest, killing him instantly.

A call from the Colonel.

"Python, what the hell's going on over there?" he asked.

"Colonel, I'm being attacked from all sides, and I have only two lethal magazines left!" Python replied, with gunfire in the background.

Bullets whizzed past his head as the soldiers advanced toward the cell.

"Python, try to remember consecutive CQC.." the Colonel reassured, ending the Codec call.

Python holstered his firearm, and lunged toward a nearby soldier wielding a rifle for a stab. He stabbed the soldier with his knife in the neck, slicing it open with a quick jab of the arm, spilling his vocal chords and blood all over his uniform, and using him as a human shield. Python then proceeded to throw him over his should, consecutively repeating the same method on the other soldiers.

After a matter of minutes, most of the soldiers were dead or incapacitated. Only two soldiers remained, but from the look in their eyes and the way their bodies were shaking in fear, Python could easily tell they were rookies.

The rookies ran away in fear, screaming. Python rolled his one working eye and headed for a nearby elevator. He called the elevator and called up the Colonel via his Codec.

"Colonel, what am I supposed to do? This entire sector of the base is on full alert and every soldier here is trying to kill me." Python said rather fast.

"Don't worry about it. We've got experts on hacking alarm systems here working to turn off those alarms." Colonel Johnson replied.

The elevator arrived, this time no one in it.

"That's strange…" Python mumbled.

"So Colonel, what floor am I supposed to be on right now?"

"If intel's correct, Sophia should be on the negative 16th floor. Be careful though. I can't contact you for a while down there, because the signal's gonna be interrupted by the depth of your position."

"Alright Colonel. Python out." said Python as he ended the Codec call.

The elevator beeped as it arrived at its destination: the -16th floor. The halls to the floor were empty and deserted. Only several lights were on, and most of them were flickering.

Python unholstered his Viking, inserted a new magazine, cocked the slide, then got into the CQC ready stance. Python checked every corner, every nook, every dark spot, but no one, not even a single soldier was there.

Checking his Codec, he found to his dismay that the Colonel was right. All he heard from his Codec was static.

"Shit.." he mumbled. A door lay at the end of the hall, and Python ran for it. When he reached it, slowly, he opened it, though it creaked as loud as anyone could quietly scream.

Python was now in a much better lit room. A metal tiled floor made up the room, and columns were placed randomly throughout the square room.

And in the middle of the room, was the body of Major Sampson. Covered in Semtex, ready to blow at the press of a button. Suddenly, Python heard the door behind slam shut, and the sound of a female chuckling.

Python turned around, to see a very young woman, no older than twenty-four. He looked at her slim, perfect body. She wore a black GRU uniform, the same her father wore during the legendary Operation Snake Eater. She wore her black, silky hair free, and wore a red skirt, black, reflective latex leggings and thigh-high boots that were unbefitting in a battlefield situation. However, after all, she was a female fatale. In her hand she was holding a Colt SAA, and in her holster was an MP-412 REX, both custom-made with engravings and custom-made trigger guards.

He knew without a doubt that this was Sophia, daughter of FOXHOUND member Revolver Ocelot. Though, in Python's eyes, she was beautiful, he knew how deadly this woman could be.

"So… I'm assuming you're Sophia." Python said.

"Yes. And may I ask, who are you?" Sophia replied.

"The name's Python." he replied.

Sophia chuckled for several short moments. "That's funny. How coincidental. How one of your ancestors had a very similar name."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Python asked, panicked and sweating from it.

"Oh you don't know? Of your famous ancestors? Naked Snake, Solid Snake, Liquid Snake. All military masterminds, each with his own ideology of a world. One with no borders, one with complete nuclear control. However, they all died knowing it was all a fairy tale. No wonder you look so much like them."

Python steadied his CQC stance, his Viking shaking in his trembling hands. He was beginning to fall for Sophia's seduction techniques.

"You don't have the wits to kill me, Python… Go ahead, think you can pull that trigger? After all, it's all a lost cause. The Metal Gears will be launched tomorrow morning, and it will all be a lost cause. Go ahead, shoot me. It won't change anything…"

Python, now trembling violently, itched his finger toward the trigger, very slowly. But before he could even get several centimeters toward the trigger, a crack of gunfire was sounded off from Sophia's Colt SAA, and a bullet entered Python's left leg.

"Gaaah!" Python yelled in pain.

Python, on the floor, bleeding, saw Sophia leave the room through a hidden elevator, holding a detonator. Right before the elevators doors slid close, she pushed the button, igniting the entire room with flames and explosions.

"SHIT!" Python yelled out loud, and just as the flames were about to reach him, Python fell through a trap door into darkness, before hitting a stone floor and blacking out.


End file.
